The Battle Continues!
by Romanticiannn
Summary: After the Mamodo battle, Gash Bell has been made king. Two years have passed and the Mamodo world faces a new threat- a threat even Gash himself is unsure of. The mamodos have no other choice but to return to the human world in order to protect themselves and to bring down this threat. First Gash Bell fanfic. K/M included.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : When Doom Befalls

"My king, it's time for your next lesson!" A white haired, short man walked in, pushing up his small glasses.

"Already?" A young boy of age eight sighed, shaking his head. His mop of golden hair shook as he took a deep breath.

"You still have 998 years to go, my king," the old man said, leading his king out of the ballroom.

"Unu," Gash responded, nodding his head.

Gash Bell was the ruler of the mamodo world who triumphed over 99 other mamodos who had been sent to the human world two years ago. After the vigorous battles, Gash was the last mamodo standing.

"Gash!" A young girl with long pink hair ran in with a bright smile towards the mamodo king.

"Tio!" Gash beamed.

The old man cleared his throat, only to be ignored by the two children.

"Would you like to play?" Tio asked hopefully. Ever since Gash had became the mamodo king, he'd barely have any time to play with his friends, much to Tio's disappointment.

"Unu! Why not?"

"My king, your lessons!" The old man retorted in protest.

Gash was just about to argue with the old man, when the ground beneath them began to shake vigorously. The two young children backed away as they watched vases drop from shelves, photos on the walls vibrating wildly, and their legs trembling, both from fear and the earthquake.

"My king, we have to take cover!"

"Unu!"

The trio ran for the stairs leading to the exit of the castle, watching as the ground behind them started to crack. The exit was in sight, and the trio was just about to rush out when the old man stopped.

"No, the golden book!" The old man suddenly ran back into the castle, much to the dismay of Gash and Tio.

Gash and Tio followed urgently, only to be led to the throne room. The old man took out a golden book from beneath the throne, before pushing both children out of the castle. The children watched as the castle behind them collapsed, panting as they stopped outside the castle , but what surprised them was that the ground had not stopped shaking!

"The whole mamodo world is affected!" Tio cried out.

Many mamodos rushed towards the king all at once, all crying out of anxiety. A tiny pony rushed towards the king, hugging him as he cried. A petite child who wore an infant's outfit and who had a duck's mouth burst into tears, falling to the ground. Another girl with short wavy pink hair looked up at Gash worriedly, lip trembling furiously. All the mamodos stared at Gash intently, waiting for their king to give them an order.

"King, what should we do now?" The old man asked as everyone else looked at Gash, who gulped.

"Butler-sama, please get all the mamodo to the human world safely. I have to separate the golden book," Gash said solemnly after some consideration.

"Separate the golden book?" Everyone gasped at once.

"Unu," The mamodo king nodded his head. "The golden book holds the spells of all the mamodos who were involved in the battle for the title of the mamodo king two years ago. If the book is separated, all the books will return back to their mamodo owners. I need the mamodos to protect their books, but not to fight one another. In the name of the king of the mamodo world, I order the hundred mamodos to find their human partners once more and team up to find the threat which is destroying the mamodo world!"

And with that, Gash took the golden book, holding it in two hands with his eyes closed. The book began to glow, before turning red. The other mamodos before Gash all gasped when they saw a book appear on each of their hands.

"To the human world!"

* * *

Takamine Kiyomaro stirred in his sleep before opening his eyes. He'd dreamt of his friend of two years ago - the brave young blonde who adored yellowtail. He seemed to be in pain, in trouble. The raven-haired genius groaned as he got up from his bed, rubbing his head. He stood up and walked towards his window, only to have his eyes widen.

A beam of red light was shooting down from the heavens.

Kiyomaro blinked before rubbing his eyes, only to see the light starting to fade. He quickly pulled on a jacket and a fresh set of clothes, before quietly making his way out of his house.

He was certain that the light stopped at the park. Swiftly, Kiyomaro made his way to the park, nervous yet excited. He did not know what was awaiting him, but it felt as though someone was calling him.

Kiyomaro panted, hands on his knees as he bent his body and gasped for breath when he stopped at the entrance of the park. His breath hitched for a moment, and he straightened his body when he saw the red light fading away completely, only to reveal...

Gash.

The young mamodo king took a deep breath, eyes slowly opening. He looked around cautiously with his red book hugged close to his body. He turned around and finally, froze.

He begun to sniff, tears rolling down his cheeks. He hugged the book even tighter, before running towards the man he once called a partner.

They were finally reunited.

* * *

"Ara, Gash! It's great to have you with us again after two years!" Kiyomaro's mother said cheerily as she placed a plate on the kitchen table.

"Unu! Haha-dono, it's great to see you again too!" Gash replied just as enthusiastically.

Kiyomaro smiled to himself as he looked at his mamodo. He looked the same, that was for sure, but there was something different about him that he just could not figure. He'd probably matured after the two years.

The seventeen-year old genius was snapped out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang suddenly. He leapt on his feet.

"Who could it be so early in the morning? Kiyomaro, could you get the door for me, please?" Kiyomaro's mother asked while still cooking.

"Sure," Kiyomaro said tiredly, trudging towards the door. He gave a bored look, having expected to see Suzume, when he opened the door only to see a brunette of his age and a young pink-haired girl.

"Megumi-san! Tio!" Kiyomaro gasped, almost embarassed by the bored look he'd given.

The idol smiled back at him with a wink, before looking back at him with concern.

"Are we disturbing you? It's just that..." Megumi could not find the words to express herself.

Kiyomaro shook his head, opening the door for the two females to enter.

"No problem. I'm waiting for Gash's explanation later on too."

Megumi grinned, entering politely while Tio beamed, hurriedly taking off her shoes to run into the kitchen and accompany her friend. Megumi and Kiyomaro blushed lightly at each other, each with a small smile, as Kiyomaro closed the door for Megumi and escorted her into the house.

After a delicious breakfast prepared by Kiyomaro's mother, the four headed up to Kiyomaro's room, only later to be joined by Kafka and Umagon.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Kafka said as he bowed.

"Meru meru me!" Umagon said along with his book keeper. The pony paced towards his yellow-haired German book keeper, who sat across the room.

"Well then, Gash, if you would," Kiyomaro looked at his mamodo sternly as he took a seat on the chair before his study desk.

"Unu," The mamodo king nodded his head. "It's been two years since the battle, but the mamodo world has met with a crisis."

"What sort of crisis?" Megumi asked worriedly.

"Our land is tearing apart, for an unknown reason. Darkness is definitely resounding throughout our world, tearing it. Just for shelter against the threat, all the mamodos have been sent to the human world, and the hundred mamodos previously involved in the battle two years ago each have their books again. This time, we are to uncover this threat and defeat it together! But in the human world, only a mamodo with a book and book keeper can have the power to cast spells. Therefore, humans, we would once more like to seek your help," Gash got up from the floor, looking at the group of humans before him. He bowed, fists clenched. "Please help save our world."

The humans all froze as Tio looked up at Megumi with a determined expression and Umagon climbed onto his book keeper's lap. Kiyomaro stared at his mamodo, before shutting his eyes with a smile and getting up to kneel down next to his partner. He placed a hand on Gash's head, patting it.

"Geez, Gash, what are you saying? Stop being so formal with us, we're friends, aren't we?" Kiyomaro grinned.

The mamodo king blinked before turning around only to see Kafka and Megumi nod their heads in agreement. He beamed, gratefully smiling back at his partner.

"Unu! Arigato, Kiyomaro."

* * *

"So, they've all escaped from our first threat."

"Even if they did, they can't run from us long. It's thanks to them that we are free now."

"You're right. And it's thanks to them that we can once more rise to rule the universe!"

"One hundred of them have spell books and human partners, do you think we'll manage?"

"The six of us are invincible! There isn't anything to be afraid of."

"That's right. Let's head to the human world, where the mamodos have all fled to. We'll eliminate the most dangerous threats first - the mamodos."

* * *

"You were met with an earthquake?"

"Unu. There were other strange happenings too, like one of our sunniest villages snowing, and one of the lands richest in flowers drying up, but we weren't able to find out the cause of it," Gash said worriedly.

"Are there any other clues?" Kiyomaro continued asking.

"Sadly, no," Tio shook her head.

"We can't do anything, but train ourselves to face the threat awaiting us," Gash responded wisely.

Kiyomaro smiled to himself, peering at the red book on his table. His mamodo definitely matured a lot.

"Then let's head to the park for a little training!" Kafka suggested.

"Meru meru me!" The pony mamodo bleated in agreement.

Megumi stood up, shaking her head sadly. "Sorry, guys, I'll have to join you a little later. I have a recording session first, so..."

The idol looked guilty as she played with her fingers and looked up at the other fellow book keepers.

"It's okay, Megumi. It's not your fault," Kiyomaro smiled kindly.

Megumi blushed while Tio stood up with pouted cheeks and hands on her hips.

"It's not fair. I want to train too!"

"Tio shouldn't train with us! She'll end up murdering me!" Gash cried out.

"What was that, Gash?" Tio gritted her teeth, a dark aura surrounding her. She made an evil face as she strangled the mamodo king.

Umagon cringed in fear and retreated towards his book keeper, who laughed, while Kiyomaro and Megumi exchanged smiles, both thinking that their mamodos hadn't changed at all.

It was great to have the old times back.

* * *

"Flame, you're up. You're the perfect one to start the ball rolling."

A red wolf with dark blue eyes growled under his breath, emitting smoke from his nostrils.

"I'll handle them just fine."

* * *

"Zakeruga!"

Kiyomaro ordered, pointing his finger at a boulder. Gash's eyeballs turned gold as a shot of lightning was blasted out from his mouth, destroying the boulder.

"Not bad at all, Gash. You still have the basics, at least," Kiyomaro grinned, patting his mamodo on the head.

"Unu! I am the mamodo king, after all! Butler-sama makes me practice a lot!" Gash said enthusiastically, beaming back at his book keeper.

"Dioemuru Shudoruku!"

Kiyomaro and Gash turned to see Umagon in a gold and red armour and to see Kafka's orange book glow.

"Let's try and see if you've gotten better with your flames, Umagon!" Kafka grinned. He pointed towards the cliff by the deserted coast. "Over there, Umagon. Direct a string of flames!"

Umagon bleated, manipulating the flames which had lit up on his armor. The fire circled around him, before being shot towards the cliff in a straight line.

"It's groovy!" Kafka grinned.

"Meru meru me!" Umagon said happily, waving his head high in the air.

"It's great that you can manipulate your flames well, Umagon," Kiyomaro said, patting the now larger pony.

"Why don't we have a battle, Umagon?" Gash suggested with a wide smile.

"Meru meru me!" Umagon bleated in agreement.

Kafka and Kiyomaro grinned at each other, before each backing away to the side of the coast.

"Umagon, let's start with a physical attack!"

"Meru!"

Umagon rapidly dashed left and right, trying to distract the mamodo king.

"Gash, behind you!"

Gash turned around swiftly, leaping up to dodge the pony's attack. The pony stopped at the same spot, looking up only to see Gash land on his back. Umagon bleated in shock, trying to shake Gash off of his back.

"Look down, Gash!" Kiyomaro called out.

"Umagon, direct your flames at Gash!" Kafka ordered.

Both Gash and Umagon stopped once they heard instructions from their book keepers. Before Kiyomaro could cast a spell, Umagon lit up his body in flames, causing Gash to fall off his back in shock. Umagon backed off quickly, creating a ring of fire around Gash.

"Nice, Umagon!" Kafka grinned.

"Not yet!" Kiyomaro looked around anxiously for clues to get Gash out. He turned to Gash, who backed into the middle of the circle as the flames started to grow bigger.

"Gash, face diagonally down! Zakeru!"

A bolt of lightning shot out from Gash's mouth, causing the mamodo to leap back out of the circle. Umagon's face grew more intense as he cancelled away the flames.

"Don't worry, Umagon, we'll get past this!"

"Zaguruzemu!" Kiyomaro pointed his hand at Umagon while he was still listening to Kafka.

The pony failed to dodge despite the red ball of lightning being slow, since his being distracted. Both Kafka and Umagon gritted their teeth.

"Now, Gash! Zakeruga!"

The mamodo king directed a stream of lightning at Umagon, who backed away a little as his body began to lit up.

"Counter it with your flames, Umagon!"

Umagon bleated as the flames all rushed out from his body at once towards Gash. The flames took the shape of Umagon and pushed Zakeruga back, both attacks not giving way. Finally, both attacks ended in an explosion, blowing back both mamodos.

When the smoke finally cleared away, both Kiyomaro and Kafka coughed as they backed away. Both book keepers grinned and Umagon returned to his original form before running towards Gash.

"That was not that bad of a training, for a headstart," Kiyomara said, satisfied.

"It sure was," a deep voice said from above the cliff. All four looked up cautiously only to see a red wolf with dark blue eyes. The red wolf had golden claws and a gold-coloured gem on its head. It looked down at the four, as though underestimating them.

"Unu-shi! Who are you?" Gash yelled.

"Me?" The wolf leapt down from the cliff, only to gracefully land before the four. "I am Flame, fire-user of The Attributales."

"The Attributales?" Kiyomaro, Kafka and Gash gasped at the same time.

"That's right. The Attributales consists of six other demons like myself who each has a different element. We aim to rule the universe, but firstly, we have to eliminate," Flame turned to glare at Gash and Umagon with an intimidating look, his dark blue eyes almost piercing through their bodies, "the mamodos."

"The mamodos? Why?" Kiyomaro was shocked.

"The mamodos are the only other beings who actually possess power. If they interfere with our plan, we would have trouble. Therefore, we will eliminate them before they eliminate us, though, that is unlikely," Flame smirked, raising his head high.

"What did you just say?" Gash took a step forward, clenching his fists tightly.

"Gash!" Kiyomaro held out a hand before the blond mamodo, shaking his head.

Gash gritted his teeth as he took a step back, feeling helpless.

"You were the ones who destructed the mamodo world?" Kafka asked.

"Destructed? The world still exists, just in shreds," the wolf hissed, pacing around the book keepers and mamodos in an attempt to make them nervous.

"Why you..." Gash glared at Flame intently.

"Fight me. You know you want to. For revenge. For us having taken over your world. For us taking away what once belonged to you. For us invading your home. Fight me, and feed me with power," Flame grinned slyly.

Gash clenched his fists, breath quickening as he heard Flame's words.

"Gash, don't be angered by him! He wants you to be angry," Kiyomaro warned.

"Kiyomaro," Gash began, causing Kiyomaro to freeze. "Help me defeat this guy, please."

Kiyomaro blinked, before smiling and opening the red book.

"Sure thing, why not?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Finally, the long awaited chapter 2! I'm not sure if it was long awaited. ;P Anyway, I will definitely include Zeon, and as many mamodos I can into this story, but Zeon HAS to come a little later. After all, it wouldn't be fun if a strong one comes out in the beginning of the story and destroys everything so easily and quickly! (: Anyway, thank you for reading The Battle Continues! Remember to review, and thanks for R&R-ing~_

* * *

Chapter 2 : The Attributales

"**Zakeruga**!"

The red wolf easily dodged the stream of lightning by sliding to the side.

"Hmph, is that the best you've got?" Flame raised his head high, shaking his mane.

Kiyomaro frowned, not impressed by the wolf's pride. Flipping the book yet to another page, he called out the sixth spell.

"He's fast, so... **Rauzaruku**!"

Cumulous clouds engulfed the sky and a bolt of rainbow-coloured lightning hit Gash, making him glow.

"Us too, Umagon! **Gou Shudoruku**!"

"Meru me!"

A red and gold armor appeared on Umagon's now enlarged body, with a red horn lined with gold right on his head. The pony got into a fighting stance, pressing his hoofs to the ground tightly.

"Hmph, wanting to beat me in speed? We'll see," Flame hissed with a sly smile.

The red wolf slid across the coast, his golden claws lengthening and sharpening, glowing under the setting sun. Gash and Umagon both let out a battle cry as they rushed for the red wolf. With their support spells, they were now able to match Flame's speed.

"So, you're that fast!" Flame remarked, but yet still undeterred, as he successfully dodged Umagon's horn ram and Gash's punch.

"Don't look down on us mamodos!" Gash said fiercely, running towards the red wolf.

The red wolf ducked to the left, dodging Gash's punch, but got hit in the back when Umagon charged from behind.

Kiyomaro's eyes widened. There was probably something about the wolf. He never ran straight, only from side to side, or diagonally in a zig-zag manner.

"Gash, head to your left!"

Gash did not seem to understand, yet because of the trust he had for his partner, he charged to his left, where the wolf had indeed moved to. Gash fired an uppercut at him, causing the wolf to fall to the ground, while Umagon bleated, lowering his head and ramming his horn into the wolf, causing it quite some damage.

The rainbow-coloured light from Gash's body faded away as he began to return to Kiyomaro's side. He looked at the red wolf cautiously, watching as he gradually stood up.

"That was just a warm-up for me. You didn't think you've won over me already, did you?" The red wolf smirked. It let out a roar, the muscles on its body starting to bulk and its feet beginning to grow. Flame got up on his two feet, shaking his now red and golden mane. Fire clouded around his wrists and ankles, and he grinned at Umagon and Gash.

"Are you ready for round two?"

Without waiting for an answer, Flame ran over to the defenseless Gash, trying to claw the mamodo king, who barely dodged his claws.

Umagon bleated in protest, running towards the red wolf, who leapt up in an attempt to dodge. Umagon followed, leaping up. As the pony tried to hit the wolf with his horn, Flame intercepted it with his claws instead. Flame grinned, having grabbed onto Umagon's horn, and willed for fire to spread to the pony's body.

"Umagon! **Dioemuru Shudoruku**!" Kafka yelled out urgently.

Umagon bleated as he willed for flames to circle his body, pushing back the fire that Flame was surging onto his body through his horn. Flame, surprised by the pony's ability to manipulate fire, leapt back down to the ground, only to be fired by a Zaguruzemu from behind.

"What's this?" Flame gasped in shock as he watched his body crackle with electricity.

Kiyomaro and Gash simply grinned, while Umagon sent out a surge of fire towards the red wolf.

"Fire against fire? Fine by me," the wolf snarled, crossing his claws to form a fire wall before him.

Umagon turned his head, controlling the flames with his horn as he willed for them to go around the shield. The red wolf gasped , but hurriedly leapt up in order to dodge the attacks.

"Now we've got you! **Zakeruga**!" Kiyomaro yelled out, directing Gash to the now in mid-air Flame.

Gash blasted out a stream of lightning, which successfully hit the wolf. The wolf yelped as he fell to the ground.

"You guys are definitely stronger than expected," Flame got up on his feet once more, fire cloaking his body. "But wait till you see this!"

When the fire dissipated, Flame's body was then cloaked in a gold and silver armour, with a silver helmet and a gold horn above.

"He still has even more moves?" Kiyomaro gasped.

"Much more than you can think of," Flame smiled slyly.

"His ability is like Umagon's, being able to be cloaked in armor and to manipulate fire," Kiyomaro said sternly with a hand on his chin. "This could be a tough fight for Umagon."

"Meru ! Meru me!" Umagon snarled at Kiyomaro with a serious face.

"Even so, we won't back out of this fight," Kafka grinned, kneeling down to rest a hand on Umagon's head.

Kiyomaro stared at the two, before smiling with his eyes closed and with a nod of his head.

"Are you done talking?" Flame snarled, rushing towards Gash with claws cloaked in fire.

"**Baou Kurou**!"

Gash summoned an immense clawed hand which cackled with electricity, blocking the impact of the red wolf's flames. The mamodo king showed no signs of deterrence and easily pushed back the wolf, before giving it an uppercut.

Flame backed away, gritting as his body sizzled with electricity. His helmet remained in tact though, despite the scratches Gash's claws had left on it.

"Strong, but still not strong enough!" Flame roared, sending a wave of fire towards Gash, whose eyes widened in horror.

"**Zaguruzemu**!"

A red ball of lightning crept its way to the wall of fire, giving an ominous feel when it caused it to glow with electricity. Flame grunted, clearly thinking that Kiyomaro had missed and expected the spell to hit through the fire wall.

"**Teozakeru**!"

A string of lightning shot through the fire wall quickly, pulling the flame wall along with it as it shot towards the red wolf. Flame gasped, trying to run away.

"**Geo Ra Shudoruku**!"

A large horn erupted from the ground under Flame, causing the wolf to leap backwards in shock. The wolf howled, being unable to dodge the electricity-surged fire wall.

The wolf collapsed to the ground, body surging with electricity.

"You're not that hard to beat," Kiyomaro grinned as his book began to glow again.

"Time for the finishing move, Kiyomaro," Gash looked up at his book keeper.

Kiyomaro nodded his head.

"**Zakeruga**!"

The lightning swirled towards the wolf, who laid on the ground, defenseless. The wolf barely opened his eyes, before closing them again as he waited for the impact.

Yet, it never came. A translucent wall appeared before Flame, absorbing the Zakeruga and blasting it back towards the team instead.

The battlefield was clouded with smoke as the team struggled to get up. Kiyomaro gritted his teeth, trying to peer through the smoke.

"You're pathetic, Flame."

Kiyomaro and Gash's eyes widened as the smoke finally cleared away, showing a small white cat before the large red wolf. The white cat had sharp ears and a long furry tail with a ribbon on it. It raised its head high, pacing around the wolf slowly.

"I guess I have no choice but to restore you," The cat purred, hopping onto the wolf before a white circle appeared around them. White circles floated from the circle around Flame, slowly removing any signs of scars.

The white cat hopped off the red wolf as the latter got up, shaking its mane wildly.

"Twink, you know that was unnecessary," Flame muttered under his breath, peering down at the cat, who turned its head away.

"You were taking rather long," the cat remarked unpleasantly, waving its tail.

"I can handle them just fine," the wolf said stubbornly.

"I wonder."

Kafka turned to Kiyomaro, clearly impatient.

"Let's finish off the cat - it looks vulnerable."

Kiyomaro nodded in answer.

"**Shudorusen**!"

"**Teozakeru**!"

Umagon lowered his head, pointing his horn in the direction of the petite cat. Three angular missiles shot out from his horn, aiming themselves at Flame and Twink, while Gash shot out a string of lightning at them.

"Cowards," Twink purred, turning around to wave her tail swiftly. The translucent shield appeared once more, absorbing the attacks.

Before Kiyomaro, Kafka, Gash and Umagon could dodge the deflected attacks, Flame got up, willing a ring of flame to appear around the team. The ring of flame was a high and narrow one, proving it difficult for the team to escape.

The team huddled close as they watched the attacks nearing them helplessly. Kiyomaro looked around anxiously, searching for an inspiration which could get them out. Rashirudo could hold back, but not for long, especially with Twink's shield having powered up the attacks.

Gash ran forward, raising out both arms as he attempted to hold back the attacks. The attacks neared him, and a bead of precipitation rolled down Kiyomaro's neck.

The attacks... Gash would never be able to defend against them.

"**Ma Seshirudo**!"

A large, circular shield appeared before the team, holding back the attacks and shooting them back at Flame and Twink, who barely dodged.

Kiyomaro and Kafka coughed as the fire around them disappeared and the smoke from the impact of the attacks and the shield faded away. Kiyomaro looked up, only to beam brightly upon seeing an all-too familiar brunette.

"Sorry we're late!" Megumi placed both hands together with an apologetic look, before running to Kiyomaro's side. Tio appeared from behind her, joining Gash and Umagon.

"It was all because of Megumi's picky manager!" The pink haired mamodo pouted her cheeks as she folded her arms.

The idol laughed nervously, but Kiyomaro shook his head with a grin.

"Now, let's get the party started!"

"That's what you think!" Flame growled, getting into a fighting stance.

"That girl uses defensive spells. She just could be a match against me," Twink purred as a circle of white light cloaked around her.

The cat's pur grew deeper into a firm growl as its body grew larger. A golden gem was on her head and a gold armor on her body. Her furry tail had separated into nine, and her red eyes intimidated the team as she raised her head to peer down at them. The small white cat was now a large fox. Her paws landed softly on the ground, before claws shot out.

"Gash, Kiyomaro, who are these guys?" Megumi asked with a look of concern.

"The red wolf is called Flame. Flame has the ability to reinforce his own armour and to manipulate flames. The large fox there is Twink. So far, we only know that Twink can create shields," Kiyomaro explained, gaze still fixed on Flame and Twink.

"Don't forget, I'm the light-user of The Attributales," Twink purred happily.

"Attributales?" Tio repeated with much confusion.

"That's all you need to know," Flame growled. "What I want now is a battle!"

Flame charged towards Tio, raising his claws when he stopped before the female mamodo. Tio gasped, but quickly put her hands before her.

"**Seushiru**!"

The red wolf flinched upon realising that his claws could not intercept. Tio, seeing her chance, raised her arms which began to glow orange.

"**Saisu**!"

A crescent-shaped wave shot out of Tio's hands, crashing into the wolf's abdomen. Flame growled, backing away from the impact.

"That was great defense, but for your attack, you still need a lot more polishing," Flame grinned.

Twink leapt up, pouncing at Gash. The large tiger grabbed Gash, digging her claws into his shoulders.

"Gash!" Kiyomaro cried out. He rapidly flipped the pages of the book. "**Teozakeru**!"

Gash's eyes turned gold as a blast of lightning shot out from his mouth. Twink, having felt that a spell was coming, rapidly leapt off the blonde mamodo.

"**Geo Ra Shudoruku**!"

A large horn shot out from the ground at the white tiger, who hurriedly cloaked herself in a white light and formed a sphere around herself.

"Twink's ability is almost just like Tio's - regeneration and protection," Megumi concluded with a frown.

"Definitely not just that," Twink purred, her body now sizzling with electricity.

"Electricity?!" Kiyomaro gasped, turning from Twink to the gravely injured Gash, who was holding onto his profusely bleeding soldiers.

Twink raised her head high, before locking her gaze on Tio an charging at the girl.

Megumi's eyes widened, surprised at both the fox's ability and speed. She rapidly flipped through the pages of the book, wondering which spell to use.

"Megumi!" Tio cried out, holding out her hands as the large fox approached.

"**Seushiru**!" Megumi ordered helplessly. Seushiru would be the only spell that could work, but it did not seem strong enough to hold back the attack.

Twink collided with the capsule barrier, the electricity on her body transferring to the shield. Tio gasped as she saw the shield around her surged with electricity, and screamed when the electricity was fired at her from the shield. Twink took her chance, and charged towards Tio, causing her severe damage.

"Tio!" Both Megumi and Gash cried out.

Tio struggled as she fisted her hands, trying to get up. Megumi rushed to her side as she helped the mamodo get up.

"Everyone, gather!" Kiyomaro called to the other book keepers urgently.

Megumi picked up Tio, while Kafka and Umagon rushed to Kiyomaro's side. They all huddled close, awaiting to hear whatever plan Kiyomaro had.

"Let's retreat for now."

"What?!" All the other book keepers and mamodos gasped.

Kiyomaro nodded his head sadly. "Gash is gravely injured and can barely move after Twink's attack, and I don't think Tio could heal Gash or herself in the state that she's in. Umagon might be put in danger too if he has to battle against both enemies."

The others nodded their heads slowly, understanding Kiyomaro's intentions. They stood up, facing the enemies.

"Hey, Twink, why don't we finish them off with that? There are two of us here anyway," Flame said with a grin, the golden gem on his head radiating a red light.

Kiyomaro froze, wondering just what the Attributales could have meant. Whatever it was, it sounded dangerous.

"No, Flame. We'll save that energy for later," Twink said sternly.

"Umagon, create a diversion!" Kafka whispered to the armored pony urgently.

"Meru!" Umagon bleated, standing before them to create a fired version of himself.

As Twink and Flame tried to counter the fire, Kiyomaro, carrying Gash, Megumi, carrying an injured Tio, and Sunbeam hurriedly boarded on Umagon, who quickly dashed away without the enemies noticing.

Twink created a translucent shield before them, while Flame let out a roar as he absorbed in the fire from around the shield. When the fire finally cleared, both gasped upon noticing that the mamodos and their book keepers were gone.

Flame gritted his teeth, about to chase after the enemy but was stopped by Twink.

"Twink!"

The large fox shook her head, returning to her cat form. She glared at Flame intently, and the large wolf finally turned himself into a German shepherd.

"You were given orders to eliminate them, and you've failed. I even had to help you. You must go back now," Twink told the dog. With a flick of her tail, a portal appeared before them, and they both hopped right in. Flame looked back at the coast with a snarl, before hopping into the portal reluctantly.

* * *

"They're both strong," Kiyomaro said as he cleaned Gash's wounds, which'd mostly been gone thanks to Tio's Saifojio.

"But I can't help but feel that they're actually much stronger than this. They did wreck the Mamodo world after all," Megumi said with much concern as she helped to clean up Tio.

"The Attributales, huh?" Kiyomaro said.

Kafka stayed silent as he gently patted Umagon, who was now sleeping on his lap peacefully.

"The red wolf had a rather hard time defeating both Gash and Umagon," Kiyomaro said.

"Twink seems to be a really good battler, have you noticed? She heals her allies, protects them and uses electricity. If she is a light-user, as she said, it is possible that she manipulates light," Megumi deduced.

She looked down at the pink-haired girl, who was fast asleep on her lap. Tio had been worn out, both from Megumi's schedule and from the battle. Megumi smiled sadly as she tucked back a loose lock of pink hair behind Tio's ear.

"There are definitely more than just Flame and Twink. We should do a little research on this," Kafka suggested.

Kiyomaro and Megumi nodded their heads, both turning to Gash, who was sitting beside Kiyomaro and who had been quiet the whole time.

"Gash?" Megumi said softly.

"Unu?" Gash raised his head to meet the idol's gaze slowly.

"Are you alright?" Megumi asked  
worriedly.

"Unu. I won't forgive them for hurting my home," Gash said with much determination.

Kiyomaro ruffled Gash's hair playfully with a smile.

"We won't let them get away either."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : The Evil Plot

"I hate to admit it, but right now, I think we need help."

"Why do you say that, Flame?"

"There are only the six of us against a hundred mamodos. The chances of us beating them altogether is slim."

"It's not just the six of us, there's that mamodo who freed us too. Besides, whoever said about us having to defeat them all at once?"

"..."

"Flame has a point though."

"Twink?"

"Yes, if possible, we should gather forces."

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"Easy. Draco has some new inventions for us, called Chaos Spheres. These spheres will be enough."

"Chaos Spheres?"

"We'll shoot them into some mamodos, and they'll be under our command."

"Draco, and the book keepers?"

"Those Chaos Spheres work fine on humans too, Aquan."

"Very good."

"How many of those spheres do we have?"

"I only managed to make a couple, because we only have a limited supply of dark crystals."

"We'll do it swiftly. We'll just have to pierce these spheres into those bodies?"

"Yes, and once we've defeated all the other mamodos, we can kill all those useless tools."

"And the universe... will be ours!"

* * *

"You too, Li Yen?"

"Yes, we were attacked as well."

Before a large computer screen, Gash, Kiyomaro, Tio, Megumi, Umagon and Sunbeam sat around. A Chinese girl with hair bunned up into two had a worried look on her face.

"Right now, we're at Apollo's. He saved us."

The raven haired genius took in a deep breath before smiling, as did the idol and the engineer.

"That's good to know," Kiyomaro grinned.

"The opponent was a large green bird. She manipulates wind, and if I'm not wrong, she's called Skylar," Apollo came into the computer screen with Ropes perched on his shoulder.

"Skylar..." Kiyomaro muttered, rubbing his chin. "We met a fire-user called Flame and a light-user called Twink."

"They called themselves The Attributales," Megumi added.

"Hold on, The Attributales?" Apollo repeated.

Kiyomaro, Megumi and Kafka nodded their heads after exchanging uncertain looks.

"I've read about them somewhere. They shouldn't exist now," Apollo said thoughtfully.

"Apollo, what do you know about them?" Kiyomaro tried to ask as calmly as he could.

"They existed a few thousand years ago, and from what I know, only six exist. "

"The Attributales were the ones who tried to seize the Mamodo world thousands of years ago but were sealed back by our king from back then," The ladybug mamodo added.

"Six of them?" Tio echoed. "That doesn't sound very frightening."

Gash shook his head. "Our battle earlier was rather tough already. If they hadn't retreat we would have a hard time and probably be defeated by them now."

Tio bit her lip nervously, knowing that the mamodo king was right.

"So far, we've met a fire-user, light-user and a wind-user. So, there're another three more that we have to face," Kiyomaro concluded.

"What makes you think that they would only come after us?"

All eyes turned to Megumi, who instantly blushed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude," the idol panicked.

"It's okay, continue please, Megumi," Kiyomaro said with a smile.

Tio's lips curled into a sly grin when she heard what Kiyomaro had said, and she was sure that it was not just the slip of the tongue. She decided to enquire Megumi later instead.

"Their target is all the mamodos, right? Then they should know that the mamodos are all over the world if one of them attacked Li Yen and Wonlei who actually live in China," Megumi reasoned out.

"That's true," Kiyomaro rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Then we'll have to find some way to get all the mamodos together."

"That might not work," Kafka cut in. "They might go for the innocent instead. Think about it, if they went to find Li Yen back in China, for example, they might attack the villagers there for a change to threaten Li Yen."

Kiyomaro nodded his head. He turned to Gash, who had been quietly listening to the entire conversation.

"Gash, what if the mamodo book of a certain mamodo gets burned?" The man asked curiously.

"The power of the book will return to mine, though I won't be able to use unless the spells of all 100 mamodos are with me. The mamodo won't disappear, but will be powerless," Gash explained.

All the mamodos exchanged worried looks with their partners upon Gash's explanation.

"So with every book burned, our forces decrease?" Apollo asked.

"Unu," Gash nodded his head.

"That's disheartening to know," Wonlei said with a frown.

"I won't be able to separate the golden book in the Human world. Besides, even with the power of more than one book, my book wouldn't turn gold until all 100 books are present," Gash continued.

"If we could get the golden book in the first place then it wouldn't have been hard," Kafka frowned.

Tio began to flare, hopping up to strangle the Mamodo king.

"Why you, Gash, why did you separate the golden book?"

"Tio!" Megumi yelled in shock, trying to pull away the pink-haired mamodo as Kiyomaro pulled Gash away.

Gash immediately ducked behind Kiyomaro with teary eyes. "Kiyomaro, she's going to kill me!"

"Tio," All eyes turned to Wonlei who had begun to speak. "Gash was right to separate the book. It isn't just his battle, but our battle for our world. If Gash hadn't separate the book, he would be the only one fighting. Besides, he can't use all the spells at once, can he?"

Tio sat uncomfortably, tightening her clutch on her dress as she looked down. She knew that Wonlei was right.

Megumi smiled down at her mamodo, patting her head assuringly.

"Anyway, what do you propose we do now?" Apollo asked.

"I think it's more important to spread out a notice to all the mamodos," Kiyomaro said seriously. "Just to warn them."

"Unu, I can do that," Gash said.

"Hold on, Gash, just to conserve your energy, I'll do it instead," Apollo offered. "It'll be simple, I'll just send out a mail to all the mamodo users."

"That's a great idea, Apollo!" Kiyomaro grinned. "Alright then, the next thing we do is to be updated about how many mamodos are still surviving."

"Unu, I wouldn't know even if spells have gone into my book."

"That wouldn't be a problem. Could Apollo add in his letter to have the mamodos all fire their attacks in the sky at a certain time?" Tio asked cheerily.

"At a certain time? That might be troublesome if the enemy sees it..." Kiyomaro mumbled.

"We'll just have them notify us somehow, what do you think?" Megumi asked with a small smile, in a way to comfort her mamodo.

Tio nodded her head unhappily.

"Sorry, Apollo, could we leave that to you too?" Kiyomaro said rather apologetically.

Apollo shook his head with a genuine smile. "It's alright. I'm happy to be of help."

"Okay then, now we have to come up with a strategy. Apollo, what else do you and Wonlei know about the Attributales?" Kiyomaro asked.

"There are six of them, each using a different attribute. There's a fire user, water user, earth user, wind user, light user and a dark user," Apollo began slowly.

"Thousands of years ago, I heard that they wanted to take over the Mamodo world because of the many abilities we posessed, but they were sealed by the mamodo king of back then. It's a wonder that they're alive now," Wonlei said, rubbing his chin.

"Wonlei, do you know how they were sealed?" Gash gasped suddenly.

Wonlei pondered over the question for a moment, before nodding his head.

"I think I remember the teacher telling us that they were sealed into a mine. They were in the walls of a mine," Wonlei answered.

Gash froze, starting to tremble as he tightened his fists. Kiyomaro's eyes widened as he turned to his mamodo.

"Did you remember something, Gash?"

"I remembered something Butler-sama taught me. He said that the Attributales were sealed in the Crystal Cavern, which is hidden in the Forbidden Forest where it is rumoured to be cursed."

Tio gasped.

"Tio?" Megumi asked.

"Gash went to Crystal Cavern on a mission a month ago to investigate on a case where there had been weird energy readings ," Tio said slowly.

All eyes turned to Gash, who looked just as confused as everyone else.

"Me?"

"Gash, you don't remember?" Tio asked.

Gash shook his head. "Tio, these kinds of stuff aren't jokes."

Tio felt a vein snap in her, plunging forth to strangle the mamodo king.

"Whoever said I was joking?!"

"Meru! Meru me!" Umagon bleated urgently.

The pink haired mamodo pulled away from the golden haired one, folding her arms with an arrogant look.

"See? Even Umagon remembers!"

"Gash, even you told me one day that you had to go on a mission to the Forbidden Forest," Wonlei added.

Gash gulped, shaking his head.

"No... I don't remember a thing."

Everyone gasped, leaning towards the mamodo king.

"Gash, then tell us, what were you doing a month ago if you weren't on that mission?" Kiyomaro asked.

"Er..." Gash stammered. "I was unconscious, I remember. Butler-sama told me that I was asleep for a few days."

"Could you have been brainwashed?" Kiyomaro enquired.

"It's possible, if all the other mamodos recognize but not Gash," Megumi agreed.

Gash still looked confused as he desperately tried to remember.

"Tio, how did you know that Gash went on that mission?" Kiyomaro asked curiously.

"Well," the pink haired mamodo began, a finger to her cheek and her head facing upwards. "Umagon and I went to the palace to visit Gash one day to ask him to play with us, but Gash told us that he had a mission. He told us what the mission was about and left in a hurry. When he returned, we hadn't visit him until the day the Mamodo world began to tear apart."

Both Kiyomaro and Megumi exchanged glances, while Kafka snapped his fingers.

"Gash must have headed to the Forbidden Forest for the mission, then made his way to the Crystal Cavern where he was brainwashed!" Kafka exclaimed.

"But why would anyone want to brainwash Gash? And only for his coming to the Crystal Cavern," Li Yen asked, bewildered.

"My guess is that whoever it it didn't want Gash to investigate the case any further," Kiyomaro answered.

"Is it just me, or does this brain-washing ability sound familiar?" Tio asked with a frown.

The book keepers all looked at one another, yet they could not think of who it was.

* * *

"You said that the mamodo children learn about us in the Mamodo School?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Then the trap you laid for your king must have easily been solved already."

"Pft, what king? You must be joking with me. When I help you guys defeat all those mamodos, we can torture them and eventually rule over them! I'll rule as their king and we can get their powers split up amongst us all, what do you say?"

"..."

"That aside, who shall be our next target?"

"I don't want a battle against weaklings, mind you, Draco."

"I never thought of having you battle the weak ones, Flame. The spells in the books of the mamodos are the same as the ones left when they were sent back during the Mamodo Battle."

"I've got a better idea."

"Twink?"

"Aquon, we should focus on getting those Chaos Spheres in the stronger ones."

"That's no fun then!"

"Flame, we're being serious here."

"And what do we do about the weaker ones then?"

"..."

"Mamodo, you may be on our team but you are not our boss."

The mamodo hissed unpleasantly at the Attributales leader's words. They ought to be grateful to him of all people, for freeing them.

"Say, Draco, there's no need to be so harsh on our new teammate," purred the white cat.

The leader of the Attributales, a black chameleon, snarled at Twink, turning away.

"Say, mamodo, you know who are the allies of Kiyomaro and Gash Bell, right? Then you should know who we can shoot those Chaos Spheres into, just so that we can turn against those brats," Twink grinned menacingly.

"Hmph, I've got a couple of names for you..." The mamodo smirked. "But the most important names to not be leaked, I'll tell you first."

* * *

"Thanks for sending me back, Kiyomaro," Megumi said cheerily as she stood before her apartment with a grinning Tio.

"No sweat, Megumi. I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Kiyomaro smiled, turning around with a waving Gash.

"Unu! Bye, Tio, Megumi-dono!"

Megumi and Tio waved with big grins as they watched Kiyomaro and Gash leave. Megumi smiled to herself.

"Come on, Tio. We need rest for tomorrow's schedule."

Megumi stopped upon seeing that her mamodo had not entered the apartment, and raised an eyebrow when her mamodo grinned at her proudly with her arms folded.

"What?"

Tio smirked, making an evil face at her book keeper.

"Kiyomaro, huh? Not Kiyomaro-kun?"

Megumi immediately blushed, turning away and rushing into her apartment to unpack her things.

"Well, things change, and it's been two years..." Megumi said slowly with a slight blush, turning her head away from her mamodo.

"Ah?!" Tio gasped with a beam. "You two are together now?"

Megumi nodded shyly.

The mamodo folded her arms unhappily, stomping her foot.

"And you only told me now?"

Megumi laughed nervously.

"Well, it isn't as easy to say as you think."

Tio looked at her book keeper, rushing forth to hug her.

"I'm happy for you, Megumi!"

Megumi beamed, hugging back her mamodo happily.

"Thanks, Tio! And what about you and Gash?"

Now it was the pink haired child's turn to blush.

"W-what are you talking about?"

Megumi simply laughed to herself.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Megumi and Tio both blinked at each other, only to see a package at their door.

Megumi picked up the package curiously, shutting the door briefly with a push of her foot.

"For Ooumi Megumi and Tio," the idol said slowly.

"A package for me?" Tio gasped.

Both exchanged looks, and Megumi cautiously teared open the package, taking out a black crystal from it. Tio saw another and took it out. Both gasped when the crystals on their hands began to glow.

Megumi and Tio felt their visions darkening, and all of a sudden, they felt trapped.

Their minds were now blank, except for one thought.

"To eliminate Takamine Kiyomaro and Gash Bell."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! (: Thanks a lot to Epic Jac who has been consistently reviewing and those who have reviewed in the past! ^^ I realized that the time skip thingy that I insert in between parts of the story isn't there, but it's only at the end of the story, so I really apologise about it! **

**And here's chapter 4! Enjoy! (: **

* * *

Chapter 4 : Changing Sides

"Unu! I'm excited, of course!"

"We're just going for lunch, Gash," Kiyomaro laughed, watching as his mamodo ran towards the cafe where he and the pop idol had agreed to meet at.

Kiyomaro smiled to himself when he saw the pop idol with her sunglasses on, standing by the door of the cafe with her pink haired mamodo.

"Megumi-dono! Tio!" Gash yelled cheerily, rushing to his two teammates.

Kiyomaro hurried, but his smile faded when he saw that the pop idol did not just not smile, but entered the cafe without saying a word. Tio too turned around, following her book keeper.

Both Kiyomaro and Gash stood in shock, watching their friends enter the cafe. They exchanged worried looks before following.

The meal was awfully quiet and unbearable. Kiyomaro could not help but find it strange when the pop idol did not speak a single word throughout the whole meal. He watched Megumi pick up her napkin to wipe her mouth gingerly, and Tio wipe her own.

"That's strange, Megumi has always been wiping Tio's mouth for her, as far as I remember," Kiyomaro frowned as he thought to himself, recalling how the pink haired mamodo used to pout her cheeks reluctantly while her book keeper cleaned her face with a genuine smile.

"Megumi-dono, is something wrong?" Gash asked worriedly.

Megumi shook her head with a cold expression, much to Kiyomaro's horror. The Megumi he knew was always all smiles to everyone, yet this Megumi before him had not spoke a word or smiled at all for the past hour.

"Kiyomaro-kun, Gash-kun, let's head to the coast for a walk," Megumi said.

Kiyomaro froze. There was definitely something wrong with Megumi. She had just addressed him formally!

Gash looked up at his book keeper, eyes clearly asking whether they should follow. Kiyomaro nodded his head, immediately following the female pair to the coast.

Gash hopped up and down beside Kiyomaro urgently.

"Kiyomaro, Megumi-dono and Tio are acting all weird!"

Kiyomaro nodded his head.

"We'll get to the bottom of this."

The four finally reached the deserted coast, where Megumi immediately pulled out her vermillion book from her bag.

"Megumi, what are you doing?" Kiyomaro gasped.

Megumi took off her sunglasses, only to reveal a blank pair of hazel eyes which seemed soulless.

"Battling. To eliminate Takamine Kiyomaro and Gash Bell," Megumi muttered as Tio stopped by her side.

"Tio!" Gash called out.

Kiyomaro held out a hand before the mamodo king to stop him from further moving towards the two. He nodded his head towards the pink haired mamodo, and only then did Gash notice yet another pair of listless eyes.

"Battle us, Takamine Kiyomaro and Gash Bell," Tio glared intently at the two.

"No, Tio, we won't battle you!"

Tio gritted her teeth, turning to her book keeper.

"**Saisu**!"

A crescent beam flew towards the raven haired genius and the mamodo king, alarming them both as they both dodged the move.

Kiyomaro too gritted his teeth, pulling his red book out of his backpack.

"**Zakeru**!"

A shot of lightning was blasted towards the female pair.

"**Seushiru**!"

A capsule barrier appeared around Megumi and Tio, protecting them from the attack.

"Kiyomaro!" Gash yelled urgently after having regained consciousness from the Zakeru attack. "Don't attack Megumi-dono and Tio!"

"Gash, we don't have a choice. They're determined to battle. We have to get to the bottom of this," Kiyomaro tightened his clutch on Gash's book.

"**Gigano Saisu**!"

Both Kiyomaro and Gash gasped when they saw Tio clapped her hands together to form two wings for a heart-shaped object before her. The attack flew straight at them at high speed, not giving them the chance to dodge.

"**Rashirudo**!"

A yellow rectangular shield shot up before Kiyomaro and Gash, but Tio's attack cut through the shield like the shield was nothing.

The attack hit Kiyomaro and Gash, who both backed off from the impact.

"Since when did Tio have such a move?" Kiyomaro gasped.

"Never mind, Kiyomaro, they're coming after us again!" Gash yelled urgently.

"**Saisu**!"

Kiyomaro and Gash hurriedly dodged the attack.

"What do we do now?" Gash asked.

"We weaken them, and try to find a way to get them back," Kiyomaro said simply.

"Weaken them? That means we have to attack them!" Gash gasped in horror.

"That's why we'll only use Zakeru," Kiyomaro took a deep breath. "We'll be careful not to burn their book. Just one Zakeru attack on them should be enough to weaken them, trust me."

Both males looked up to meet the determined gazes of Megumi and Tio. Megumi's vermillion book began to glow once more, but Kiyomaro hurriedly read his spell.

"**Zakeru**!"

"**Giga Ra Seushiru**!"

A barrier appeared around Kiyomaro and Gash, sending the Zakeru attack back at them.

Kiyomaro and Gash both gasped, barely dodging the attack. Kiyomaro panted as he looked at his half-burnt shirt and Gash's half-burnt cloak.

"Gash, this will be harder than we hope."

"Unu."

"That's purely because you do not dare to attack us, Takamine Kiyomaro."

Kiyomaro's eyes widened when he looked up to see Megumi right before him.

"Megumi!"

Kiyomaro was horrified when the idol grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up with much effort to meet him in the eye.

"Are you that much of a weakling? You definitely have more than just a Zakeru!"

"Why, Megumi-dono?"

Megumi turned to look at Gash coldly.

"Why are you attacking us?"

"..."

"Because it's our mission."

Gash and Kiyomaro both turned to look at Tio.

"**Saisu**!"

Kiyomaro's eyes widened in horror when he saw an orange blast shot in his direction. He shut his eyes as he waited for the impact.

"Unu... Kiyomaro, are you okay?"

"Gash..."

Kiyomaro watched the mamodo king who was injured. Gash had his arms on Tio's shoulders, probably because he was blocking the Saisu attack.

"Unu... Tio, Megumi-dono! Remember me and Kiyomaro. We fought together, went to the amusement park together, played together, laughed together... Why are you hurting us now?!" Gash yelled right in Tio's face.

Tio seemed fazed as she took a step back. Megumi seemed to falter as she loosened her grip on Kiyomaro.

"Don't you remember us? We battled the millenium mamodos together, defeated Faudo together, and made lots of new friends together! We protected each other, how can you forget us?" Gash cried out, tears trickling down his cheeks as he swallowed.

"Gash..." Tio cried, her eyes regaining its original colour.

"And you, Megumi. After all we've been through, you want to kill me? Where's the cheery Megumi that I know? What's happened to you?!" Kiyomaro yelled, clutching onto the brunette's shoulders as he shook her.

"Kiyomaro..."

Both Kiyomaro and Gash beamed when they saw both girls regaining consciousness, yet were alarmed when a blast of electricity was fired in their direction.

Megumi and Tio were levitated off the ground. Kiyomaro and Gash coughed from the smoke, and gasped when the smoke finally cleared away.

"Twink!"

"Humans. So easily triggered by emotions. What rubbish," the cat purred with a frown, waving her tail to drop both Megumi and Tio on the ground.

"Unu-shi! What did you do to Megumi-dono and Tio?" Gash demanded.

"Me? Pft. They were just too foolish," Twink turned her head away arrogantly. "They have Chaos Spheres in them now. They'll now be at the beck and call of the Attributales!"

"Why you..." Kiyomaro clenched his teeth, rushing towards the cat.

Twink's eyes glowed red, and she immediately turned to her true form, intimidating Kiyomaro, who backed away.

Kiyomaro turned from Twink to Megumi, who laid helplessly on the ground. Clenching his fists, he knew he had to rescue her and Tio.

"Return both Megumi and Tio to us!"

"You wish, boy. I'll be bringing them back with me for now, along with..." Twink grinned, a portal appearing beside her. She levitated both Megumi and Tio into the portal. "... a few more of your precious comrades."

"Twink!" Both Kiyomaro and Gash yelled angrily, running after the large fox. The portal closed right before them, causing them both to collapse onto the sand.

"Megumi..." Kiyomaro muttered, clenching his fist tightly.

"We won't forgive them!"

* * *

"So, Megumi-san and Tio-san are a part of the Attributales now," Apollo said, rubbing his chin.

Apollo, Ropes, Li Yen and Wonlei were before the screen of the computer, while Kiyomaro, Gash, Kafka and Umagon were nervously drinking their juices.

"That's right."

"Over ten mamodos have already been defeated," Apollo said sadly. "And eleven pairs are uncontactable."

Both Kiyomaro and Gash exchanged shocked looks.

"And with Megumi and Tio, that's twelve pairs."

"Apollo, do you know who are the uncontactable eleven?" Kafka asked curiously.

"You might be shocked to know this, but..." Apollo began with a sigh. "Folgore and Kanchome are a part of it."

Kiyomaro gave a poker face, waving his hand.

"Nope, not shocked."

"Kiyomaro, how can you react like this?!" Gash cried out, tugging at his book keeper's arm.

Apollo took out a document with a few pictures, flipping through them and showing them to Kiyomaro, Gash, Kafka and Umagon.

Gash's eyes widened.

"That's Koruru!"

"And that's Cherish!"

"Riya and Alishie?"

"Karudio and Sauzaa?"

"Meru meru?"

"Momon and Elle?"

"Nyarurato and Shion-dono!"

"Haido and Eita too!"

"Baransha and Garza."

The list of name seemed endless and it horrified Kiyomaro more and more.

"Zofis isn't contactable either," Li Yen said quietly.

"Zofis? What about Zeon?"

"Dufoux gave us a reply, at the least, but I think he hasn't found Zeon yet." Apollo answered.

Gash sighed, feeling relieved to know that his twin brother was safe, at the least.

"Do you think there's another reason why they're actually uncontactable?" Kafka asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"I would think that it's because the same thing happened to them and Megumi. I don't think it's a coincidence," Kiyomaro frowned.

"Those Chaos Spheres... We don't know if the enemy has any more of it, so we ought to be careful," Wonlei said.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"We have to save Megumi and Tio," Kiyomaro gritted his teeth and clenched his fists with much determination.

"I know how you feel, Kiyomaro-kun, but we have to be cautious," Li Yen quickly said.

"If all those who are possessed by the Attributales are to appear once more, we should try to gather them all back," Kiyomaro said.

"I'll get some research done about those spheres, and I'll see what can be done to reverse their effects," Apollo said while Ropes nodded his head.

"Thanks, Apollo," Kiyomaro flashed a weak smile.

"No problem! Let's get them all back, even Megumi," Apollo gave Kiyomaro a thumbs-up.

Kiyomaro simply smiled back.

"Don't worry, Kiyomaro, we'll be sure to bring Megumi-dono and Tio back!" Gash beamed at his book keeper.

* * *

**And… That's the end of today's chapter! I'll update every week until the end of the year when school starts again, then I'll probably only update on every weekend then. Thank you for reading and please REVIEW! It's really great encouragement to keep me going. ^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : A Battle Amongst Friends **

Kiyomaro tossed restlessly on his bed, pulling his covers over his head in frustration. Fuming with a last deep breath, the raven haired man bolted up from his bed, ruffling his own hair.

The golden haired boy beside him stirred, having been disturbed by his book keeper's actions. The young mamodo king got up too, rubbing his eyes as he sleepily glanced at his partner.

"Kiyomaro?"

Kiyomaro turned around in surprise, unaware of the fact that he had woken Gash up.

"Sorry, Gash, did I wake you up?" Gash smiled sheepishly, shaking his head.

"It's alright. I understand that you're worried about Megumi-dono."

Kiyomaro smiled, ruffling Gash's hair fondly. His partner had not changed over the two years, still being the kind and generous kid that he used to be.

"Yeah. I can't help but wonder if she's alright."

"Kiyomaro, don't worry! We'll rescue Megumi-dono! Besides, the Attributales will need Megumi-dono, so they won't do anything bad to her," Gash beamed, hoping to lighten Kiyomaro's mood.

Kiyomaro smiled at his mamodo partner gratefully.

"Sheesh, Gash, when'd you get so smart?"

"Kiyomaro!"

* * *

"Listen to the plan, slaves. From now on, you'll obey myself and the Attributales, or you'll face our wrath," a mamodo hissed, pacing before the line of humans and mamodos.

The line of humans and mamodos stood before the mamodo silently, eyes empty, souls lost.

A white cat paced in, flipping her head arrogantly at the mamodo.

"Mamodo, are you stupid? These people and mamodos are possessed and controlled- they can't betray us!" Twink snarled.

The mamodo glared sideways at the light-user, spitting. The mamodo did not like the fact that it was not getting proper treatment, what it wanted at the least, from the criminals it had freed.

"Twink!"

The cat backed away, lowering her head.

"My apologies, Aquon."

The tortoise crawled into the room, red eyes piercing into those of Twink's.

"Do you have instructions you wish for these slaves to carry out, Lord Aquon?" The mamodo smiled slyly.

The tortoise stopped beside the mamodo, raising his head high to scan his 'slaves'. The tortoise then lowered his head with his eyes shut, before taking a deep breath.

"Yes. The hardest person to take down must be the mamodo king, Gash Bell, and we shall hence bring him down first, making all other mamodos lost without him," Aquon said wisely, without hesitation.

"So we won't get a chance to battle today?" Flame snarled in annoyance, stepping up beside the tortoise.

"Keep your cool, Flame. You'll soon be able to get your vengeance," a small pony marched in beside Flame coolly.

"I agree with Landon," Twink nodded her head.

A green bird made its way into the room, along with a black chameleon.

"Draco, do you agree with my plan?" Aquon asked the leader.

The black chameleon nodded his head, swiping his tail.

"Let's start with the girl who started it all. Koruru."

* * *

A pink haired girl with short wavy hair walked across the street with a school girl with shoulder length black hair held back with a small pin. The school girl led the way, holding onto her bag as she made a turn to the road.

Ignoring the incoming cars, the girls continue to walk on, yet one car refused to give in to the incoming girls.

Onlookers gasped. Their eyes widened. People whispered as they watched the two girls simply turn to the fast-approaching car, seemingly without the intention to avoid.

The school girl looked indifferent. Without saying a word, she calmly pulled out a pink book from her bag. At this instant, the young eight-year old's eyes instantly turned pink and blank.

"**Zeruku**!"

Before anyone could process anything, they could only see smoke escaping from the car. Shiori and Koruru were both gone.

* * *

"An accident has happened on the road of Mochinoki City just before the department store. A car was attacked and the driver in it ambushed. It is of unclear reason how the driver was injured, yet the police are investigating into the matter now..."

Kiyomaro's eyes widened. He tightened his grip on the remote control, before dropping it to the ground.

No human could do such a thing so quickly. Not injure a human and burn the car at the same time, of course.

Squinting his eyes, Kiyomaro saw the damage inflicted on the car. They were clearly clawed through, hence further confirming Kiyomaro's thoughts.

"Gash!"

The golden haired boy ran into the living room with his snack box which had disposable chopsticks attached to it, in other words, Vulcan. He stopped in his tracks right beside his book keeper.

Kiyomaro calmly pointed at the television. At this instance, Gash gasped, dropping his Vulcan.

"That has to be a mamodo!"

Kiyomaro nodded his head.

Kiyomaro shut off the television, grabbed his coat and Gash's book, and darted out of the house, only to be followed by Gash.

"Kiyomaro!"

"Save the talk for later, Gash. Let's head to the place first." The two soon reached the crime scene, only to see a spot crowded with policemen.

"Kiyomaro!"

"Sh, Gash!" Kiyomaro hissed impatiently.

"Kiyomaro!"

Kiyomaro snapped his head towards his mamodo, eyes red and face transformed into that of a devil. The raven haired genius was just about to yell at Gash, when he saw Gash trembling.

Kiyomaro froze on the spot, finally realising what Gash was trying to tell him about. On the other side of the road was a park, where two familiar people stood. One a school girl, the other a young pink haired girl.

"Shiori and Koruru? Didn't Apollo say that they were uncontactable?" Kiyomaro gasped.

"Kiyomaro," Gash called to his partner, eyes not leaving Shiori and Koruru.

"Yeah."

Kiyomaro nodded his head, calmly crossing the road with Gash. He tightened his grip on the red book, knowing that a battle awaited them.

Shiori and Koruru each stepped out from behind a tree, gazing at both Kiyomaro and Gash. They remained silent, leading the two males deeper into the park, just until they reached an empty clearing.

"No one will disturb us here," Shiori said darkly.

"Shiori, Koruru, why? Don't you two hate to battle? Why are you doing this?" Gash demanded.

"We only listen to the Attributales," Shiori said quietly.

"And they ordered us to eliminate Takamine Kiyomaro and Gash Bell, or we will face their wrath," Koruru continued.

"Is there really no other way?" Gash clenched his fists, looking down as he held back tears.

"No, Gash. We'll try to defeat them."

"Unu."

Both parties stared at each other for a moment, before both book keepers finally opened their books.

"**Zeruku**!"

"**Zakeru**!"

A burst of lightning shot out from Gash's hand, which was dodged when the petite pink haired girl transformed into a devious demon with blank pink eyes.

The demon grinned, holding out her hands to Gash.

"Shiori, now!"

"**Zerusen**!"

Koruru's fists instantly detached from her arms, charging power as they shot towards the mamodo king, whose eyes widened in shock.

"**Rashirudo**!"

A huge yellow shield appeared before Kiyomaro and Gash, repelling the Zerusen attack. Instead, the fists returned to Koruru's arms.

"Shiori!"Koruru called out urgently.

"**Jio Ra Zerudo**!"

Koruru thrusted her claws into the ground, causing a spike to shoot up from below Gash. The mamodo king let out a cry of pain.

"Gash! Face Koruru, right now!"

"Kiyomaro!"

Kiyomaro froze, watching as his mamodo stood up painfully, both hands held out.

"Kiyomaro, don't hurt Koruru."

Kiyomaro's mouth was wide opened now. He was just about to protest, when he caught sight of Shiori and Koruru's emotionless faces.

"Gash, we have to bring them down!"

"No, Kiyomaro! We must believe in them!"

Kiyomaro groaned, knowing that his stubborn mamodo would not stop at refraining him from using spells. He knew it was hopeless now, and that their only hope was that Shiori and Koruru would awake suddenly, but there would be a miracle.

"**Zerusen**!"

Kiyomaro gasped when he saw two fists flying at the golden haired boy, and was just about to cast yet another Rashirudo when he saw Gash hold out both hands to stop the Zerusen attack.

Gash grimaced, barely holding back the incoming fists.

"**Rajia Zerusen**!"

The fists instantly enlarged themselves, colliding with Gash's small hands. Gash gasped from the sudden spell, finally being pushed back by the spell.

"Gash!"

Kiyomaro rushed to his partner's side, helping Gash up. Gash was badly beaten up now, with scars on his body.

"Damn it, how did they get all these new spells?" Kiyomaro muttered to himself. He turned to his mamodo with a concerned look. "Gash, if you don't want me to cast spells, at least protect yourself with your mantle."

Before Gash could reply, he was interrupted by a bright pink glow.

"**Rajia Zerusen**!"

Two more enlarged fists flew in Kiyomaro and Gash's directions. Gash gasped, unable to react. Kiyomaro grabbed Gash, turning him to face the incoming fists.

"**Teozakeru**!"

Blasts of lightning shot out from Gash's mouth, repelling the fists immediately.

As soon as Gash regained consciousness, he turned around to glare at his partner.

"Kiyomaro!"

"Listen, Gash, I know what is the right way to settle this. Trust me, we'll defeat Shiori and Koruru first, then bring them back to Apollo. We can thoroughly analyse their bodies to check for abnormalities and we'll find those Chaos Spheres," Kiyomaro whispered in Gash's ears, eyes not moving away from Shiori and Koruru. As soon as he saw Shiori's book glow once more, he quickly stood up, flipping the pages of his own book.

"**Ganreizu Zakeru**!"

A multi-turret gun was summoned at that moment and several small blasts of lightning were shot at Koruru.

"**Zerudo**!"

Koruru levitated herself, summoning a powerful energy shield. The shield absorbed the Ganreizu Zakeru, dissipating it before it could reach the pink mamodo.

Koruru smirked, landing on the ground again.

"**Zerarusen**!"

Koruru darted towards Gash, rapidly ramming her claws at Gash as she tried to land attacks on the young boy.

"**Rauzaruku**!" Gash began to glow as he was emitted in a rainbow coloured light. He rapidly dodged each of Koruru's claws, and finally grabbed both of Koruru's wrists. Unhesitantly, the mamodo king tossed the demon onto the ground.

"Kiyomaro!"

"**Zakeru**!"

As soon as the rainbow coloured light faded away, a surge of electricity was shot out from Gash's mouth, paralyzing the pink mamodo who lay on the ground helplessly.

Kiyomaro closed his book as he watched the unconscious Koruru returned to her petite form, and Shiori rush to her side. Shiori cradled Koruru in her arms, eyes brimming with tears.

Gash gulped, watching in pain. He did not want to hurt them at first, but he knew he had to.

"Shiori, come back with us."

Kiyomaro stared at the black haired girl solemnly. Shiori took a step back nervously, hugging Koruru closer to her.

Just as Kiyomaro was about to reach out for Shiori, a blast of orange light caused him to tumble backwards. Gash's eyes widened when he saw the damage the attack had done to the huge plain, leaving a deep hole of a crescent shape.

Kiyomaro looked up, only to gasp upon seeing a brunette helping Shiori. The brunette snapped open her book without hesitation, while her mamodo raised her hands up high. Shiori laid Koruru on the ground, backing away.

"**Saifojio**!"

Kiyomaro could only watch as a pink sword was shot into Koruru's abdomen. A red jewel with white wings which was embedded above the sword spun, sending a certain aura into Koruru's body. Koruru's wounds were gone in an instant, yet she was still unconscious.

The brunette turned around to talk to Shiori briefly, and Kiyomaro saw Shiori nod her head, before hopping into a portal which randomly opened behind the four girls. As soon as the portal disappeared, only two girls were left.

Megumi and Tio.


	6. Chapter 6

**One week has passed, and here's the next chapter! Chapter 7 will be out next week~ Happy New Year's Eve to all, btw. ^^ Good news and bad news, to all those waiting for Zeon's appearance, he'll be making one! Bad news, he only appears in chapter 14 though. That's like another 8-weeks/ 2 months wait. Call me a bad authoress, but if I feel that there have been many great reviews, I'll update a little faster, prob 2 a week, just so readers can enjoy. Happy authoress and happy readers, how's that sound? (; Anyway, there'll be many other mamodos joining later on, and I'll try to spice up the story in every way I can. I would greatly appreciate reviews, so please do leave one! And with that, chapter 6! (:**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : To Defeat You**

"Tio! Megumi-dono!"

Kiyomaro and Gash stood frozen while they stared at the two girls before them.

"Takamine Kiyomaro," Megumi said coldly.

"Gash Bell," Tio continued.

"Today will be the day we bring you down!" Both Megumi and Tio said at the same time.

"Kiyomaro," Gash mumbled, without turning around.

"..." Kiyomaro stayed silent, not willing to oblige to Gash.

"If you're not going to attack, then we'll make the first move!" Tio yelled.

"**Saisu**!"

Gash and Kiyomaro leapt away from their spot, dodging the crescent wave.

"Kiyomaro!"

"**Zakeru**!"

A blast of lightning was shot towards the two girls.

"**Ma Seshirudo**!"

A large circular shield blocked the Zakeru attack, deflecting it.

"Are we going through this again? Throw in all your other strong moves!" Tio spat angrily.

Kiyomaro gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the red book. He could not attack Megumi, he just could not. He shut his eyes, cursing at himself.

"**Gigano Saisu**!"

Gash gasped when he saw Kiyomaro clearly distracted, dashing forth to push his book keeper away.

"Kiyomaro, use the sixth spell!"

Kiyomaro decided to listen to Gash - he did not have a plan himself, being so distracted.

"**Rauzaruku**!"

A rainbow coloured light was cloaked around Gash, who ran towards Tio. Gash and Tio rapidly exchanged punches, but Tio's speed could not match up with that of Gash's, and was easily losing the upper hand.

"**Seushiru**!" A circular shield appeared around Tio, and Gash desperately tried to break through the shield.

Eventually, the rainbow coloured light faded away and Tio removed her barrier, running forth to punch Gash, who was taken by surprise.

Kiyomaro was still dazed out as he watched a blank Megumi. Kiyomaro finally diverted his attention, only to see Gash being overcome by Tio.

"**Zakeru**!" Kiyomaro yelled unconsciously. The genius blinked upon realising what he had done. The pink haired mamodo laid on the ground, struggling to get up.

Tio seemed really angry when she got up on her feet. She clenched her fists and bit her lip.

"Damn it, use your stronger moves! Are you looking down on me?" Tio boomed in frustration.

"**Chaajiru Saifodon**!"

A goddess' upper body floated in mid-air, clutching a sword which looked like Saifojio. Tio's hair was almost floating as the dark aura around her grew more intense. With each second, the goddess' face changed scarier and scarier.

Eventually, Tio gave a battle cry, letting go of her hands and throwing it towards Gash's direction. Gash, who had fallen back from the Zakeru, gasped as he watched the sword fly towards him.

"**Rashirudo**!"

A large yellow shield appeared before Gash, but the Chaajiru Saifodon pierced through the shield, shattering it into pieces.

"Kiyomaro, why aren't you using more heart energy?" Gash cried out.

Kiyomaro shut his eyes, shaking his head. "It's no good. If I use too much heart energy, Megumi and Tio will get hurt. Rashirudo will deflect the attack."

"Kiyomaro, at this rate, I won't survive! If I don't survive, I can't bring back Tio or Megumi-dono! If we don't defeat them, we can't heal them!" Gash got up and tried to defend himself against Tio's punches.

Kiyomaro opened his eyes, taking in slow, steady breaths. His mamodo was right. There would not be hope if he did not defeat Megumi and Tio right there and then.

Kiyomaro flipped open his book, turning to the fifth spell.

"**Zakeruga**!"

A concentrated beam of electricity was shot at Tio, who was still in the midst of exchanging kicks and punches with Gash.

Tio flew back from the impact, steadying herself by putting a hand on the ground.

"**Gigano Saisu**!"

"**Zakeruga**!"

Both attacks clashed at the same time, resulting in an explosion.

In the midst of the smoke, Tio could not see anything. She calmly turned around, looking for Gash. The mamodo turned 180 degrees upon hearing fast footsteps.

"**Saisu**!"

Tio released a bright orange beam, Gash quickly ducked to his right, dodging the attack.

"**Zakeru**!"

"**Seushiru**!"

Before Gash's attack could land on Tio, a capsule barrier clouded around Tio, holding back the attack.

"**Zakeruga**!"

As soon as the barrier disappeared, a blast of lightning was shot out.

"**Giga Ra Seushiru**!"

A barrier appeared around Kiyomaro and Gash, and the Zakeruga was immediately shot back at them.

"**Rashirudo**!"

A yellow shield shot out from the ground, causing the Zakeruga to be deflected once more.

"**Giga Ra Seushiru**!"

The shield around Kiyomaro and Gash appeared once more, deflecting the attack to them once more. Both males fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"**Gigano Saisu**!"

Kiyomaro and Gash gasped when they saw the attack reaching them at high speed. They would not have made it in time even if they tried to. They shut their eyes, waiting for the impact.

"**Doraguna Naguru**!"

At the speed of light, a figure dashed towards Gash and Kiyomaro, swiftly picking them up from the ground and carrying them to safety.

As soon as they were dropped to the ground, both Kiyomaro and Gash gasped, from seeing the hole left in the ground and from seeing a familiar face.

"Ted!"

"Yo!" The said boy gave the two a salute, before pressing his hair back into shape.

Both Megumi and Tio gave annoyed looks, and Tio raised her arms, preparing to launch the next attack.

"Whoa, what did you do to those two to offend them to this extent?" Ted raised an eyebrow as he jogged on the spot.

Before Kiyomaro or Gash could answer, Tio's hands had began to glow once more and a heart-shaped object had appeared before her.

"**Gigano Saisu**!"

Kiyomaro and Gash both let out a yelp as they crawled to their sides, while Ted dashed towards Tio, raining punches on her. Tio was barely able to keep up with the punches.

"Ted, the book keeper! Get the book!" Jeed hollered as he pulled his motorbike to a stop beside Kiyomaro.

Ted gave Tio a smirk, giving her a final shove to the ground. The mamodo laid on the ground, trying to get up to her book keeper.

Ted rushed over to Megumi, who raised her arms in a defensive stance. The idol hurriedly slid the book into her backpack and leapt up, knocking Ted down with a heel drop. Ted moaned, seeing stars before dropping to the ground.

Both Kiyomaro and Gash sweatdropped, while Jeed's jaw dropped.

"Ted, what are you doing? Get up!" Jeed yelled angrily.

"Geez, pipe down, you old geezer!" Ted yelled back, annoyed.

Megumi hurriedly took out her book once more, and Tio hurried to her side. Ted gave a smug smile, before running towards both girls.

"**Seushiru**!"

Ted's punches were met with the circular shield.

"Jeed!"

"Yeah!** Sekan Naguru**!"

Ted grinned, having more confidence now that his 'Second Gear' had been activated. He daringly punched the shield, and once the shield faded, he beamed, having thought that he had broken through the shield.

"Ted, watch out!"

But what the mamodo had not notice was Tio's hands glowing a bright orange.

"**Saisu**!"

Ted was shot back by the crescent beam, but was able to stop himself by pressing his feet hard into the ground.

"Ted, don't hurt them!" Kiyomaro yelled urgently.

"Just knock them unconscious!" Gash added.

"Unconscious? That's an idea," Ted grinned.

"Say, why aren't you two battling?" Jeed asked, hopping off his bike to help Gash and Kiyomaro up.

Kiyomaro gritted his teeth, while Gash gave the old man a sad look.

"We can't bear to. They're good friends of ours," Gash answered guiltily.

"Hmph," Jeed snorted, unimpressed. "Mark my words, young men, good friends they may be, but if you want to help them, you've got to do what is necessary."

Both Kiyomaro and Gash exchanged looks, before nodding their heads.

"Let's go, Gash!"

"Unu!"

"**Rauzaruku**!"

A rainbow coloured light cloaked around Gash, and the mamodo king dashed towards Megumi, who was watching Tio and Ted struggle with each other.

Megumi, having not noticed Gash who was running to her from behind, gasped when she felt her hands being held back together. Gash pushed Megumi to the ground, holding the idol's wrists tightly until she eventually let go of Tio's vermillion book. Gash beamed, snatching the book before running back to Kiyomaro.

Tio, who had witnessed this, gasped as she tried to chase after Gash, but was stopped by Ted, who pushed her to the ground. Kiyomaro hurried to the injured brunette who had her eyes shut in pain, gathering her in his arms as he cradled her close. He smiled sadly as he tucked a loose lock of brown hair behind her ear, happily hugging her before planting a relieved kiss on her forehead.

The light around both Gash and Ted faded away abruptly, much to their surprise. Tio, seeing the opportune chance, pushed away Ted, running towards Kiyomaro and Megumi. The mamodo harshly attacked Kiyomaro, before shaking Megumi awake. Megumi let out a groan, but got up later.

The idol's eyes shot open when she saw Kiyomaro not far from her. She rushed to Kiyomaro, placing her hands on his shoulders while Tio rushed to Gash, glaring intently at him.

Kiyomaro gave Megumi a befuddled look, until Megumi finally spoke up.

"This time, you win, but I won't let you get away next time!" Megumi threatened, pushing Kiyomaro away before snapping her fingers, only to have a portal appear behind her.

Tio abruptly threw a kick at Gash, snatched her book and hopped into the portal with Megumi.

Kiyomaro and Gash watched helplessly as the portal shut.

Ted and Jeed both walked towards them, each not taking their vision away from where the portal had been.

"Must be someone important, huh?" Ted asked rhetorically. "I know how you feel."

Kiyomaro tightened his grasp on his red book, lowering his head in defeat.

By the time he realised that he had to put up a fight, even if it was against Megumi and Tio, it was too late.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think of this chapter? I've been focusing a lot on Kiyomaro and Gash, haven't I? Therefore, in the next chapter will be two other characters who are focused on. **

**Thanks for reading and remember to leave a review! ^^**


End file.
